Bella's Secret Life
by LittleMissKatherinePierce
Summary: When Edward left, Bella didn't turn into a zombie form of herself. Her not having Edward in her life created a whole where her heart used to be, but she was not a fragile human who went into a deep depression. In fact Bella wasn't human at all, and she never has been. So what is she? How didn't the Cullens notice that she was different?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Edward left, Bella didn't turn into a zombie form of herself. Her not having Edward in her life created a whole where her heart used to be, but she was not a fragile human who went into a deep depression. In fact Bella wasn't human at all, and she never has been. So what is she? How didn't the Cullens notice that she was different?

BPOV

Edward's been out of my life for 6 months, 6 days, 7 hours, 56 minutes and 4 seconds. How could he leave me after everything we have been through, after everything we promised, after being together? That day still haunts me, when he told me he didn't love I knew it was all lies. I knew the real reason he thought I wasn't leading a normal human life, he thought that him being in my life was dangerous. Why I didn't tell him there and then what I was, what I am, is another blow to my heart.

The truth is I have never been human, I have never been fragile or weak, and I especially have never needed anyone to fight my battles. Playing human for that year of my life was an Oscar winning performance – and they thought I couldn't act. If they found out what I was, what I truly am, then they would never be the same with me. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't see me as their daughter, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't see me as their little sister anymore, Alice wouldn't see me as her best friend, Rosalie would definitely still despise me, but for different reasons, and worst of all Edward wouldn't see me as his Bella, his love. I couldn't bare that thought so I never told them what I am or who I am. I now regret that decision and I will for the rest of my existence. Yeah that's right, I'm immortal.

Living my old life was fun but I am empty in a sense as nothing appears to be the same as it was before, obviously Edward felt the same as when Matt (an old friend) told me that he was at Volterra asking the Volturi to kill him. I went mental when I found out! I got on the first available plane there and prepared myself for facing Aro, Caius and Marcus again, as I hadn't seen them since their battle with the Romanians. So here I am waiting outside Volterra preparing for the (not very pleasant) reunion.

Walking into the god damn town was revolting, for many reasons; one it held many gruesome memories, two it looked exactly the same since 1689 AD and three I was wearing clothes that I knew would be ruined after this 'reunion', when Alice saw how I really dressed she would be proud and I guess that would be in 2 mins. When I reached the doors I smelt all the Cullens, it smelt just like the home I was beginning to become accustomed to before they left, I cherished the sweetness of all their scents just in case they never wanted to see me again after I revealed my true self. I guess I got lost in the scent as I paid no attention to what was around me, when I heard Edward scream anger over me and all I could see was a red haze, and I waltzed into their so called 'palace' like I owned the place – which of course I did. I chose to do a brisk walk so they knew I was coming, by the sound of my six inch black loubotins stilettos hitting the stone cold floor. When I saw their pathetic army guarding the door I laughed to myself, if they thought 6 vampires could kill me then they had another thing coming, I debated on killing them but thought against it and decided to go for a more dramatic approach would be better. I stared at them letting the blood vessel underneath my eye appear and let the whole of my eye go a dark crimson colour. They soon ran off, scaring the shit out of vampires never gets old. Silently laughing to myself I allowed my face to go back to normal and I slowly opened the double doors leading to the throne room, interrupting whatever was being discussed.

The whole room went silent and everyone turned to see who the intruder was. I of course kept walking and didn't stop till I was right infront of Aro. Unfortunately I dint get that far as I was rudely attacked by Jane or witch as I liked to call her. I stopped in my tracks looked at her and screamed , then laughed 'Oh Jane , you didn't think that was going to work did you. I have been around a long time and know all the little tricks' I sneered at her, I smiled when she flinched back. Ha! I still got it, I thought. I continued walking towards Aro now and this time I wasn't stopped.

'Aro, long time no see,I notice you're still as big-headed as ever, demanding your guard to call you master, who do you think you are a God. Anyway let's cut to the chase shall we? Let the Cullens go and I won't kill you' I said in a dark tone. Watching Aro fluster was always entertaining.

'Isabella, now is that the way to talk to an old friend? I should have known this Bella was you, I mean the resemblance was uncanny' Aro responded in his fake happy tone. 'Aro, I don't think you want to push me today.' I threatened, I was losing my patience and he knew it. So Marcus and Caius were called, ugh like I needed to see them. Up to this point I had completely ignored the Cullen's behind me, I didn't want to see their horrified faces, so I concentrated on ways to move this whole party along as Aro was certainly taking his time. So I grabbed Felix one of their best fighters (his strength having no effect on me whatsoever) and got him exactly where I wanted him, holding his head at an angle where his throat would be strained to cause the upmost pain and it would take nothing whatsoever to rip his head off. Of course I did this so fast that no vampire even noticed till he was in this position. When they did notice was it was too late. I shouted 'Aro, Caius, Marcus you should know im not very patient'. That got them all in the room, they all took in my position and slowly sat down on their thrones. 'Isabella, I think you are forgetting who we are we can kill everyone in this room so don't push us' Aro snapped. That did it for me. I could no longer think straight I was that livid. 'Who you are! You're forgetting who I am! I gave you this leadership Aro, Caius and Marcus I can easily take it away. Let's get one thing straight you can't kill me but I sure as hell can kill all of you!' I spat at them. Then I did something I haven't done in two thousand years I let my fangs out and drank the vampire in my arms dry. I ripped open his neck and sucked his sweet purple blood but I hardly swallowed any of it, just enough to kill him. I let some stay in my mouth so it showed the monster within me.

I heard the gasps all around me as I dropped the lifeless rock on the floor and let his blood run down my chin. I stepped over him and then flashed infront of Aro. 'I will not tell you again Aro!' I whispered. With that he dismissed us, utter fear on his face. Once the guard left I stayed by Aro and whispered against his throat 'If you ever underestimate me again, I will drain Athendora in front of you.' And with that I walked out stepping over Felix's body and exiting with fearful Cullens right behind me.

My next challenge explaining myself to them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Twilight Saga all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

Previously:

I heard the gasps all around me as I dropped the lifeless rock on the floor and let his blood run down my chin. I stepped over him and then flashed infront of Aro. 'I will not tell you again Aro!' I whispered. With that he dismissed us, utter fear on his face. Once the guard left I stayed by Aro and whispered against his throat 'If you ever underestimate me again, I will drain Athendora in front of you.' And with that I walked out stepping over Felix's body and exiting with fearful Cullens right behind me.

My next challenge explaining myself to them.

I walked out not even looking behind me when I almost reached an exit of the Volturi 'palace', I noticed the Cullens were still following me, this surprised me as there had been many opportunities for them to leave as I have travelled through the place, but yet they stayed. This touched my heart and gave me hope that they perhaps still loved me, yet this scared me as they saw the monster I am. Maybe they are just genuinely scared of me and thought that by them escaping I would hurt them, I contemplated this all in the time of a second. Just as I reached the door, I spun on my heel and faced them.

They all looked horrified, I could practically smell the fear coming off them I didn't need Jaspers gift to sense that. But all there gazes were locked on different parts of my face. 'what are they staring at?' I thought … Oh shit I still had the whole vamp/monster face going on. I retracted my fangs and let my eyes clear so they could return to the normal colour, that being a bright purple now that I have just fed. I could still smell the blood, I'm hardly one to make a mess but after my recent performance, I slowly lifted my finger and wiped the blood off and then seductively licked it. Watching them all flinch wasn't satisfying they were genuinely scared of me. I had to say something, but what could I say; I hunt vampires, everything you knew about me was a lie? So I just said 'I'm sorry' and took off running to the only place and to the only person who wouldn't truly judge me , lucky that wasn't far – just out of Volterra actually an old large mansion that looked typically creepy, Klaus always was one to be subtle.

I hadn't even go to the front door before he came out and gave me a massive hug (one that rivaled Emmett's) He was so fast I hadn't even seen him and that was something. He carried me into the house, not willing to let me go and then threw me onto the sofa –always such a gentleman. 'I am very disappointed in you B' he said in a patronizing tone, this was the last thing that I expected from my brother of all people. 'Excuse me?' I challenged. He started to silently laugh, then he sighed smiling at me. ' I have missed your temper, but seriously challenging the Volturi without me! That's not fair, do you know how much I have wanted to drain that Aro dry' it was then that I noticed how dark his eyes were he hadn't fed for 2 weeks. What a wimp, I didn't feed for 2 thousand years. 'But then wheres the fun in that, keep him scared for a little longer and he will taste even better!' I replied. He looked shocked and then examined my face in more detail ' so you didn't feed from Aro then, good because I call dibs!' for someone whose as old as he is I would have thought he was more mature. It was then in the pause that I told him everything, I told him about the Cullens, about Edward, about the Volturi etc. He sat there and listened intently his dark hair occasionally falling into his black eyes. My brother and I we literally looked like twins except I was older by a whole year, he liked to say he was the oldest he loved that title way too much, mainly because of the power it gave him, saying he's the second oldest in existence doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. As expected he didn't judge me instead he congratulated on my kill, that's the one thing Klaus and I never agreed on killing innocents, that's why I left all those years ago.

What he did say that was useful was ' B, just tell them what you are no one's stopping you'

With that I was overtaken by years and years of memories, it was not who was stopping me, it was what. Telling them what I truly am was horrifying but I guess after what they had all just witnessed it couldn't be that much better.

It was 130 BC I had just killed a whole town of innocents not because I needed to feed, but because I loved the thrill of killing, taking life, watching the life drain from their eyes. Human blood was great, amazing even but I always knew there was something better, something more satisfying. Something that was greatly frowned upon within the vampire society. Little did they know I had been a diablerist since I was born into this world.

I am a demon. Not just a vampire, I was put on this earth to kill, to terrorize, to destroy life. One of my first thoughts of being on earth was how overrated it was, so many angels would speak of how great it was, and when I got the chance to go there all it was, was rock and a 'sacred garden' no not garden forest! Okay chance is the wrong word as a form of punishment I was ripped of my wings and pushed down onto earth. But that's a whole other story.

Being an elder vampire is a spectacular feeling, the strength you feel is a millions times stronger than a newborns, the powers that you develop are surreal. But being an original is even better. So what am I a demon?, a vampire?, an Elder? Or an Original? The truth is I'm all of those things and more, I have such a deep evil within side me that rivals the devil, and telling Edward what I truly am, what I have done, and what I'm capable of scares me as that will push my true love away.

I was broken out of my deep thoughts by the clearing of a throat, my eyes snapped up and met the golden orbs of the only man I have ever loved. Looking around all the Cullens were here,why? Weren't they scared of me? But all I saw in all their eyes was love and confusion. They didn't judge me on my actions, and for one of the first times in my existence I thanked God. Klaus was lurking in the corner. 'Isabella I believe you have something to tell them?' he questioned.

I can do this I thought, they deserve to know, I thought and with that I opened my mouth and began to start telling them my life story. 'You know me as Isabella Marie Swan, my real name is Isabella Maria Rebekah Petrova Nothman Mikalson…'

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating this story in ages, but I really wanted to be clear on where I wanted it to go, and I think that I have finally decided.

Previously…..

I was broken out of my deep thoughts by the clearing of a throat, my eyes snapped up and met the golden orbs of the only man I have ever loved. Looking around all the Cullens were here,why? Weren't they scared of me? But all I saw in all their eyes was love and confusion. They didn't judge me on my actions, and for one of the first times in my existence I thanked God. Klaus was lurking in the corner. 'Isabella I believe you have something to tell them?' he questioned.

I can do this I thought, they deserve to know, I thought and with that I opened my mouth and began to start telling them my life story. 'You know me as Isabella Marie Swan, my real name is Isabella Maria Rebekah Petrova Nothman Mikalson…'

Klaus then decided to interrupt me 'the great', I hissed at my idiot brother 'no need for the sarcasm, I haven't finished yet'. Turning to the rest of the group again I carried on where I left off '….Mikalson Swan, I am older than you can even imagine – infact working out my exact age is rather difficult but I have been on this earth for 1. 2 million. Now I know what you're thinking, how is that possible but it is. Before I tell you all exactly how I came to be, promise me no interruptions or questions till the end.' They all nodded. Well here it goes. 'I didn't come onto this world like other people, I was born but not on earth. I know what you're thinking Emmett, no I'm not an alien' Emmett slouched in disappointment. 'I was put on this earth, by none other than God. So yes Carlisle and Edward he does exist. I was born an angel, just like the rest of my family. As an angel I didn't really have much to do so I followed the same boring routine day in day out, you should know that angels age much slower than humans so by the time my body reached the physical age of 18, I was already 132, that's when I chose to stop aging. Even though I was an angel with all the magical powers and shit that comes with it, I was still human – I had a beating heart, blood running through my veins etc. I bet your wondering how I went from being an angel t …. I don't even think there's a name for what I truly am – but I will get onto that later, anyway the reason I went through such a drastic change is because of that idiot over there (I pointed at Klaus). I remember the day so clearly, god summoned me to his chamber and said to me that trouble was coming, darkness was approaching and the only way to stop it was for someone to sacrifice themselves and embrace it, at the time this made no sense, that was until I got home and saw one of the most horrific sights I had even seen, every single space within my home was covered in blood, my fathers lifeless body stuck to the wall because of the metal pole wedged within his stomach, one of my brothers lay dead at my feet, his heart missing. The death was.. was.. there aren't words. I looked around to see who was responsible and saw a strange figure within the corner of the room, it sensed me and what I saw I will remember for the rest of my life. It crawled/ walked to me and didn't stop till it was right in my face, when it came into the light my heart almost stopped, I had never been so terrified in my life. It had no skin just muscle that was as black as coal and parts of it were rotting away, it was taller than I was by several metres and had eyes that screamed death, no nose or lips, and teeth that I guess you could say resembled a great whites but much sharper and longer. When it reached me it spoke in a voice that should come from inside a grave. _Issssabbellla, I have been waiting for you. Join me, join me or your last remaining family member will die, I believe his name is Klaus._ And that was my first ever conversation with the devil. Not wanting my brother to die I nodded and he bit me making me unconscious immeadiately, when I awoke, I was no longer in my room I was in a white room, god was by my side he said_ Bella, you did the right thing, but you cannot stay here, you will go down to earth with Adam and Eve but you MUST stay away from them. _I drifted back into a sleep, and when I woke up, again I was in a different place but I knew this place I helped create it after all, earth. My neck stung from the bite, It was only when I touched it that the pain started, that pain makes a vampire change look like a walk through the park. When it stopped I knew I was different, I knew because without hesitation I had killed Adam very brutally, and drained him dry. I couldn't comprehend what I had done or why I did it so I crawled into a nearby cave and cried, but water didn't pour from my eyes, blood did, Adams blood to be precise. Killing Adam, went against the lord wishes, so it poisoned me but strangely tasted good regardless that's when I knew I was a monster, an animal but I couldn't give a shit, all I wanted was death I survived on death whether I drained them or just slowly killed them , I need death like it was a drug. However part of my conscience remained intact and I managed to stay in that damn cave for a really long time. I decided to leave that's when I killed a whole town of innocents not just because I needed to feed, but because I loved the thrill of killing, taking life, watching the life drain from their eyes. It was official I was a demon of the worst kind, I was/ am the first ever vampire to walk this earth. I accepted what I was and from that point onwards I decided to kill anything and everything in my path.

Now I bet your wondering where Klaus fits into this, by giving myself to the dark side, it enabled Klaus to live the holy life, however apparently I was becoming out of control in gods point of view and I needed to be stopped so a thousand years ago, Klaus was sent down to the earth and born again, when I crossed his path, I turnt him without even thinking of the consequences. I'm not just a vampire because I drink vampire blood, I'm not just diablerist as I am a demon but I'm much stronger than one arguably, you could say I'm part of the devil. So that's how I came to be, obviously I have missed out centuries of my life that you can freely ask me about as in those times I learnt self control etc. etc.' I looked around the room at the shocked faces, 'any questions?'

_**End of the chapter, was that okay? I sort of went off on a tangent, oops, I'm not even religious but I thought by adding that element to it, it would lead to many interesting conversations between Carlisle and Bella, and Bella and Edward. I also had an alternative background story for Bella so if you want me to post that let me know. Please review and read my other stories!**_


End file.
